Chances
by PlayingTheKeys
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been together for 2 yrs, suddenly Fred has to leave. When he returns to find the love of his life pregnant, what will happen? Will there be joy and happiness? Or sorrow and sadness? Read and find out. R&R please, thanks to all!


_**Song for Story::** Marry Me by Train_

**_Link to song video::_** .com/user/PlayingTheKeys15?feature=mhump/f/8/Ess2qlVHl6E

**_Full Summary::_** _Hermione and Fred have been together for two years. Suddenly Fred had to leave for four months, when he returns to find a pregnant Hermione what will happen? Is what's waiting for him, everything he has wanted? What will their reactions be? This is a story of Love, Friendship, and Comfort._

_-OoO-_

We're standing in a crowd of people. I scan the room with my eyes, quickly looking left and right, trying to place someone or something. I don't see anything familiar. The thought that I should be panicking breezes through my mind, but it's quickly dismissed. Slowly, very slowly, I begin to recognize some of my surroundings. I'm standing in a group, I have a drink in my hand, I'm joined in a conversation. I look around the group I am standing with. I see my mom and dad, a teacher, and two of my best friends. Someone's laughing, I realize. Then I realize it's me who's laughing. I feel like I'm both part of this group and also watching from across the room.

Minutes go by, and then something catches my eye. It's a person, they're wearing a worn in tan sweater and jeans. From the glimpse I see in between passerby's this person is male, there is something so familiar about them. As I start to turn away, the person in question starts to turn my way, as if they can feel my eyes on them. Someone in the group I'm with grabs my arm, tugging, trying to get my attention. I quickly avert my eye's from the man, and turn to whoever is trying to get my attention, but only long enough to tell them a whispered "one minute." I turn back around in time to see the mystery man lose the 'mystery' title, I catch Him in a side profile while He's turning back to his group. Just long enough to glance the slight smile and blue eyes starring at me, almost as if taking me in, teasing me to see how long it will take me to notice his presence.

It is in this moment that I turn away from my group and run to him, running to him like I'm sinking and He is my life boat. I practically slam into his chest, a wide smile adorning my face as I wrap my arms around his waist, letting myself relax into His embrace as He lets out a deep laugh that reverberates through him. Standing there, in that moment, it feels like I'm coming home.

"Oh god I missed you." I whisper into his chest. He gently whispers the same thing back to me, and tenderly lifts my chin up to him. He kisses me, and in that moment without saying anything, all of His feelings and emotions are shown to me. This kiss holds longing, love, frustration, passion, and a twinge of sadness. The sadness comes from the situation we were in, Him having to leave for four months. He releases me and gently lays His forehead against mine, His eyes never leaving mine nor does the smile on His face falter at anytime. He lightly grips my hips to pull me closer, and it is then that He notices. His hands tenderly, lovingly, come to rest upon the slight roundness of my abdomen. He looks for an answer in my eyes. I softly nod my head, answering His question. It seems as though there are sparklers and fireworks going off in His eyes, I have never seen Him look so happy. He gathers me in His arms and holds me there for what seems like hours. I wrap my arms around His waist and bury my face in His chest, inhaling His scent that always calms me. And in that moment, I know that I am home.

-OoO-

_**AN::** So this idea came to me in a dream, this is a different style of writing then I normally write, so be honest and tell me what you all think. But for the way this scene played out in my mind, this was the only way for me to express it. I hope everyone likes it, R&R please! This may be a oneshot or an actual story so lemme know guys! Don't be shy, click the little review button, it makes my day! =) Hope all enjoyed.._

_PlayingTheKeys14_


End file.
